Lizzie
Lizzie is a lizard monster and is usually depicted as the second of three main protagonists, the other two being George and Ralph. She made her first debut in Rampage (1986), then reappeared in Rampage: World Tour, Rampage 2: Universal Tour, Rampage Through Time, Rampage: Puzzle Attack, and the most recent game in the series, Rampage: Total Destruction. She has made a continuous appearance ever since. Background In every Rampage game, Lizzie, along with George and Ralph, are typically mutated into monsters through experiments conducted at Scumlabs (or any other science-related quandary). These experiments go horribly wrong and transform them into giant monsters. This is the generic origin for most monsters that appear in the Rampage franchise. However it differs slightly in each game: 'Rampage (1986)' Lizzie was a young woman until she became mutated while swimming in a lake by discarded radioactive waste, becoming a giant lizard/dinosaur as a result. Coincidentally, George and Ralph also became mutated into giant monsters. They all saw each other as alike in every way, rather than monstrous abhorrences that normal humans saw them to be. Throughout the game the trio begin to desolate every high-rise city, destroying buildings, gorge civilians, smash vehicles and eradicate offensive military forces which stood in their wake of destruction until they reach Plano, Illinois, the final level of the game. Lizzie is the only monster able to eat men. Lizzie cannot eat any other human other than men. 'Rampage: World Tour (1997)' Lizzie's origin is in fact asymmetrical to her origin in Rampage (1986). This time, she is a scientist working at a Scumlabs facility until an explosion occurred, mutating her into a giant sized lizard. Lizzie, George, and Ralph, mutated by the blast, travel the world to destroy all of Scumlab's bases and all of the Scumlabs employees. At the end of the game, the last Scumlabs employee, Dr Elizabeth Veronica, tries to eliminate Lizzie with a ray gun, only to have shrunk Lizzie and her friends, ending up inside Dr Elizabeth Veronica's ship. 'Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999)' Lizzie (along with George and Ralph) are unplayable at the beginning of the game, as they are all imprisoned in heavy duty cages for the whole world to see. This is because Dr Elizabeth Veronica captured them once they were tiny. They are in New York City, London and Lizzie was held captive in Tokyo. She awaits for her rescue when the newer monsters Boris, Curtis and Ruby are created from another explosion created during an experiment in a new lab in Salt Lake City. Once Lizzie's cage has been smashed open, she is unlocked as a playable monster. The code to play as Lizzie is 'S4VRS'. After Lizzie, George and Ralph have been freed, they are all playable during the invasion of the aliens when they attempt to conquer the Earth. 'Rampage Through Time (2000)' Lizzie returns to Earth after having dealt with the alien invasion aftermath, smashing straight through the roof of the building housing the time machine and hopping in. She then immediately dashes towards the time machine, entering through the portal that opened up. She and the rest of the monsters then begin to terrorize the past, present and future, thus creating a disruption through important events in history, messing up the time stream. 'Rampage: Puzzle Attack (2001)' Lizzie will occasionally climb the side of the bin the player is dropping blocks in and jump into the bin if the player has achieved a specific goal or objective. In Rescue Mode, sometimes Lizzie is imprisoned in a huge metal cage at the bottom of the screen until the player frees her by removing all the blocks on top of his cage before time runs out. 'Rampage: Total Destruction (2006)' Lizzie was a sexy woman who drank some Scum Soda causing her to have a violent reaction transforming her into a giant lizard and making her cloths rip.She is one of the 6 initially playable monsters that broke out of her Cryo-Tube, along with George, Ralph, Rhett, Ramsey and Gilman. At the end of the game, when Lizzie reaches the final Scum Soda base in New York City, a Scum blimp will try to fire green lasers at her, which deal a great amount of damage if the rays do make contact with her. In the credits, Lizzie can be seen standing on the right hand side of George. 'Rampage (Cancelled Kinect Reboot) (2012)' Lizzie had initially been confirmed for the new Rampage Reboot for the Kinect, but there has been no definite confirmation of her prior role in this game. Andrew Baker, a graphics artist, drew up a concept of the new game, featuring Lizzie, George and Ralph on the front of it, including a few other mystery monsters, even a mech, covered in a silhouette. This was revealed on March 29th 2012 on Kotaku, Game Revolution and a host of other websites. 'Rampage Movie (2018)' Lizzie has been confirmed to appear in the live action Rampage film slated 2018. John Rickard, the co-producer of Final Destination 5, Horrible Bosses and A Nightmare on Elm Street and Ryan Engle, a script writer, was hired by New Line and announced that he would create a big-screen adaptation of the 1986 Rampage videogame. The film is described to be a combination of Ghostbusters and Independence Day. However, because each monster has been revealed to have their own origins, it is unknown what Lizzie's origin will actually be. Rumor has it, that her origin shall involve Lizzie's family and friends. On November 18, 2011 it was announced that a theatrical film adaptation based on the game is in tentative development by New Line Cinema with John Rickard set to direct. On June 22, 2015 it was announced that actor Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and producer Beau Flynn were attached to the project. On July 22, 2015 it was announced that San Andreas director Brad Peyton will direct the film On July 20, 2016, it was reported that production on the film would begin in March 2017. Filming officially began on April 17, 2017. Appearance *Debut: Rampage (arcade game) Through each game, Lizzie portrays distinctly different physical characteristics. In general she is always depicted with having green coloured skin with a yellow underbelly, white claws on her fingers and toes and yellow spikes running down from the top of her head down to the tip of her reptilian tail. Lizzie has mostly been associated with having digitigrade legs, much like bipedal theropod dinosaurs. Lizzie's statistics such as weight have also been the same through every game too. She is considered as "intermediate". In each Rampage game she cultivates a different appearance: 'Rampage (1986)' Lizzie's physical stature looked more serious and realistic. She had a pale green coloured skin colour with a yellow underbelly, red eyes, white claws on her fingers and toes, sharp teeth and a dinosaur-like muzzle. Lizzie has straight legs and has a reptilian tail in this game. 'Rampage: World Tour (1997)' Lizzie's physical appearance changed; she then adopted a more cartoony art style. She had bright green coloured skin with a yellow underbelly, red eyes with yellow iris and black pupils, white claws on her fingers and toes, yellow spikes running down from the top of her head to the tip of her reptilian tail, sharp teeth and a dinosaur-like muzzle. Lizzie had straight legs, just as she did in Rampage (1986). 'Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999)' Lizzie's physical still undertook a similar appearance to that of Rampage: World Tour and only some slight changes were made. She had lime green coloured skin with a yellow underbelly, red eyes with yellow iris and black pupils, cream claws on her fingers and toes, yellow spikes running down from the top of her head to the tip of her reptilian tail, sharp teeth and a dinosaur-like muzzle. Lizzie had digitigrade-esk legs, differing ever so slightly from Rampage: World Tour. Lizzie continued to reuse this physical appearance through both Rampage Through Time (2000) and Rampage: Puzzle Attack (2001). 'Rampage: Total Destruction (2006)' Lizzie's physical appearance again undergone a whole new look. she had dark green coloured skin with a yellow underbelly, white claws on her fingers and toes and yellow spikes running down from the top of her head down to the tip of her reptilian tail, sharp teeth and a dinosaur-like muzzle. Lizzie has digitigrade legs, much like bipedal theropod dinosaurs. This is the most recognized and iconic image of Lizzie that everybody distinguishes her to be. On the box cover of Rampage: Total Destruction, Lizzie looks much more different to how she looks in-game. She looks much more serious. She also has meaner looking yellow eyes and yellow spikes on her elbows. Her head is also smaller and her teeth are longer. 'Rampage (Cancelled Kinect Reboot) (2012)' Lizzie looked almost entirely different looking to that of her last-gen predecessors. She looked much thinner than the previous generations, bearing some resemblance to a chameleon. Lizzie had pale green colored skin with a potbelly lime green underbelly, bright yellow eyes, long white claws on her fingers and toes and floppy brown-ish spikes running down from the top of her head down to the tip of her reptilian tail, sharp teeth and a dinosaur-like muzzle with a spike tipping the end of it. Lizzie has straight legs, of which the legs are thicker than the thighs. She even has newly formed opposable thumbs on her feet. Rampage (2018) In the 2018 movie, Lizzie has been confirmed to be a mutated crocodile instead of a human. Currently not much is know about her design as she only appeared breifly in the movie’s first trailer. A notable detail is that Lizzie will have more spikes and teeth than an average crocodile. Abilities During Rampage (1986) and Rampage: World Tour, Lizzie has equal statistics as George and Ralph. Lizzie is a lightweight monster, making her comparatively faster and lighter than George or Ralph, except the ability to climb as George exceeds greatly in the climbing standards. In most of the recent Rampage games, when Lizzie eats an egg, replenishes most (or all) of her health. In Rampage: Total Destruction, Lizzie has almost equal statistics as George, though Lizzie has a better spin attack than George has. Lizzie's special is Fire Breath. She breathes out a conflagration of flames from her mouth that sets any nearby structures on fire, burning them to a cinder. This ability is usable for Lizzie in Rampage 2: Universal Tour '''and '''Rampage Through Time. Gallery 726304-929424_20060505_007.jpg|Lizzie at Midway Studios, Los Angeles Screenshot 2017-11-17-06-35-49.png|Lizzie in the new Rampage film. Trivia *In every Rampage game, despite Lizzie being female, she has a masculine build. *In the very first Rampage Arcade game, when Lizzie was reverted back to her human form, she had dark brown hair and a lanky build. In Rampage World Tour, when transforming back into her human form, her hair was changed to blonde and she adopted a more voluptuous figure. *in Rampage: Total Destruction, she is officially confirmed to be a dinosaur. Given that she's based on Godzilla, it seems likely that she isn't intended to be any particular species. *Lizzie, along with Kingston, Shelby and Crock, are the only reptiles in the entirety of Rampage: Total Destruction. This is probably so each of the 4 players could play as a reptile. * There was an urban rumor based on the Nintendo 64 version of Rampage: World Tour in which a T-Rex would be playable if the player completed the game with Lizzie, went to the character select screen, and pressed the L and R buttons. *In Rampage 2: Universal Tour, the password that unlocks Lizzie, 'S4VRS', is secretly saying 'SAURS', the Greek word for 'lizard'. *On the box art for Rampage: Total Destruction, Lizzie looks entirely different to how she looks in the game, for example, on the cover she has far more teeth, more scales, sharper spikes, spikes on her elbows, small yellow eyes and bigger hands. This revamp has also occurred to George and Ralph. * In Rampage 2: Universal Tour, Lizzie is held in a cage in Tokyo. This is a reference the Godzilla film series. *Lizzie is unquestionably inspired by Godzilla. *Lizzie appeared in a short of the popular video game parody website Dorkly. In the short, she and George are reverted to their human forms and confronted by a police officer. Even though Lizzie admits she remembered being a giant lizard and enjoyed causing carnage and chaos, George was punished because the officer found Lizzie sexy (adding to that is that she was naked). *Lizzie was changed to a crocodile in the Rampage movie, possibly due to the idea of having a dinosaur running around in present day would seem a stretch. However, Crocodiles are the closest relatives to Dinosaurs. Even the Spinosaur dinosaurs are similar to Crocodiles. Which is what Lizzie From the 2018 Film is based upon, Giant Prehistoric Crocodiles & Spinosaurs. Category:Monsters Category:Rampage (1986) Category:Rampage: World Tour Category:Rampage 2: Universal Tour Category:Rampage Through Time Category:Rampage: Total Destruction Category:Rampage: Total Destruction Monsters Category:Reptile Monsters Category:Female Monsters Category:Scumlabs Employees Category:Lizzie Category:The Wrecking Crew Category:Unlockable Monsters